Film II Session 4
Session Duration Episodes 333-353, 21 episodes Cast of Characters and Players * Jim as Padme Amidala * Ben as Obi-Wan * Sally as C-3PO * Annie as Anakin * Pete as: ** R2-D2 ** This session's GM! Summary The GM is not present, according to Pete due to "some family emergency or whatever," so he arranged for Pete to be this session's GM. Pete tells Sally that Mace Windu won't have anything to do this session, so she should play C-3PO. Sally doesn't want to, but Pete's able to talk her into it by promising her she'll get cool stuff to do. Jim asks if they'll get cool stuff too. Pete answers yes a bit too gleefully. Ben comments that already being captured and immobilized is starting to look much more pleasant (and that's the last we hear from Ben for the rest of the session). Pete announces that as they all leave the ship, they find themselves on a path leading to a door, with searing steam on both sides of the path, giving them no choice but to go through the door. Inside, they find a narrow corridor littered with organic remains. Jim suggests that maybe they should turn back to the ship, when the door slams shut behind them. He and Annie are about halfway through the corridor when a bunch of winged creatures attack them from behind. Annie fights them off with her laser sword, when more winged creatures attack from the front. Sally and Pete are also there, but the creatures are after food, and Sally and Pete's characters are made of metal, so the creatures ignore them. Jim and Annie make it through the corridor and find themselves on a small, short walkway overlooking a large droid factory. Annie suggests they should turn back, when the door slams shut behind them while the walkway retracts out from under them. Annie grabs onto the doorway and wonders aloud what's the point of having such a walkway. Pete declares that while she's been saying that, the walkway has gone completely out from under Jim and he falls onto a conveyor belt directly below that leads directly into the path of several crushers, guillotines, and other deadly factory machines that make for a dangerous obstacle course. While Jim starts making his way through the obstacles on the conveyor belt, Annie is attacked from above by some more winged creatures. As she fights them off, she falls off the doorway and lands on the same conveyor belt Jim's on. Pete as R2-D2 finally gets the door to the factory open, so he and Sally are now present in the same factory room as Jim and Annie. Sally wants to go back to the ship and fly it in to rescue them, but Pete, in the most blatant form of railroading this session, delberately shoves her from behind, causing her to fall into the factory. A flying assembly droid catches her and drops her onto a different conveyor belt. Pete declares for the first time ever that R2 has rocket thrusters, and he flies across the room. Pete declares this is so amazingly cool that everybody gets a +1 Morale bonus just for watching it. Three welding arms swing towards Annie, but she destroys them with her laser sword. Further along on the conveyor belt, a flying creature lands next to Jim and attacks. Jim chooses to Grapple with him. Jim scores several good roles, but no matter how high he scores, Pete, in the second most blatant form of railroading this session, keeps awarding advantage to the creature. Finally, the creatures pushes Jim into a giant empty crucible that's conveyed to the furnace room. Sally tries to go rescue Jim, but walks into the path of a mechanical arm that takes off C-3PO's head. A combat droid head is welded onto C-3PO's boby, while C-3PO's head is welded onto a combat droid's body. Sally tells Pete she doesn't like him anymore. Pete is shocked, and tries to point out her new cool stats. Sally angrily retorts she doesn't care about his stupid stats. Multiple construction arms swing Annie's way while four winged creatures fire at her. Annie uses Force Push against her opponents, both mechanical and organic, and tries to jump to a safer spot, but is knocked down onto another conveyor belt where machinery welds a steel plate over her right arm, immobilising her on the conveyor belt...which is leading to some guillotine blades. In the furnace room, as Jim heads closer to his doom, Pete rails against Jim over that fantasy campaign where Jim and Ben sided with the NPC who killed Pete's character. Pete declares that he didn't expect anything from Ben, but he thought Jim was his friend. Jim tries to justify his actions in that campaign as a steel pourer is about to pour molten steel into the crucible Jim's in. Finally, Jim just says he's sorry. Pete declares that R2 has gained access to the factory, but that he has time to rescue only one person, Jim or Annie. Annie tells him to rescue Jim while Jim insists he rescue Annie. Annie points out she still has Force abilities to get her out of her predicament, and is able to talk Pete into rescuing Jim. Pete shuts down the steel pourer, and has the crucible deposit Jim safely onto the floor. Annie is heading towards five instant death guillotine blades, and has to roll to Dodge them. For the first blade, she rolls a 14. Pete tells her she just barely made it. Annie decides she'll use Force Push on the second blade. Pete tells her he can only use that once, but it will give her a +5 advantage. She rolls an 11 (+5=16) and makes it. She uses Force Sensitivity to anticipate the next blade and safely rolls an 18. For the fourth blade, she rolls a 9, but points out she's still using Force Sensitivity. Pete tells her she could only do that once. Annie points out he didn't say that before. Pete reluctantly allows her to use it, but claims she can't do it again for the final blade. She rolls a 2. Pete asks her if she has any last words. She replies, "Yes. Fate Manipulation Reroll." She rolls again and gets a 13. Pete declares that's not good enough (since 14 only just barely makes it). As Pete start to describe her grisly death, Annie points out the +1 bonus she got for watching Pete fly. Pete reluctantly grants her that here. Pete declares that the last blade missed Annie, but cut her laser sword in two. As R2, he hacks into the factory controls again, and frees Annie's arm. He declares that Jim is surrounded by armed winged creatures while Annie is surrounded by armed combat droids led by Jango Fett. Annie rails against this whole session, accusing this factory of being nothing but a deathtrap designed for Pete's own self-gratification. Pete tries to defend himself to the others. He points out to Annie that there were several ways she could have avoided the mess she got herself into. He tells Sally, that by giving her 2 bodies, she could've fought off their enemies and saved either Jim or Annie at the same time. He admits that Jim was doomed. "If not for R2-D2." The other players say nothing. They just glare at Pete. Pete asks why are they looking at him like that. They don't respond. They just keep glaring.